


Smoked Turkey Day

by alexcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes normal just isn’t in the cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoked Turkey Day

SMOKED TURKEY DAY 

 

_November 24, 2013_

“Have we ever had a real Thanksgiving?” Sam asked Dean as they ate burgers from a diner they’d passed on the way back to the bunker.

“Sure, back when we were…” Dean stopped and thought. “Not really. We usually just had turkey sandwiches or something from the store. You know how Dad was about holidays.”

“Since we have a kitchen here and all this stuff, why don’t we have the real thing this year?” 

“Sammy, do you know how to cook turkey?” 

“How hard can it be? People make them every year.”

*

_November 28, 2013_

The Winchesters stood outside the Men of Letters bunker, rubbing their watery eyes and trying to breathe around coughs. 

“Who knew that burning turkey could make so much smoke? We’ve torched lots of bones and they never smoked like that,” Dean managed to gasp out.

“We were burning them, Dean. We weren’t trying to _cook_ them!”

“Obviously we don’t need to be trying that again. Ganking Demons is less dangerous and a lot less smoky. What d’ya say we find a nice Denny’s or something?” 

Sam grinned. “Works for me!” 

And off they went in search of the perfect Thanksgiving dinner. 

~end~


End file.
